The House stories
by GirlWitHpe
Summary: Lucas Zac Nessa Ashley corbin monique lost there way to La when they go back in there camp. They stopped over in a house where they started to tell stories. What happen if the story that they told was also real and also hapen in the same house? L&A Z&V C
1. The Beginning of the journey

It was a dark midnight…Lucas, Ashley, Vanessa, Zac, Corbin and Monique were on the journey from their summer camp.

Zac is driving while Vanessa sitting beside him.

Lucas and Ashley were in the middle-back of the car. Ashley who's leaning on Lucas's shoulder.

Corbin and Monique were at the end of the van passionately kissing.

"Ahhhh!" Zac screamed. Zac stopped the van and everyone stopped on what their doing.

"What is it Babe?" Vanessa asked concernedly.

"Did you see it?!" Zac asked sounded really afraid.

"See what men?" Corbin asked very confused.

Zac got off of the Van.

"ZAC! " Vanessa called.

"You saw what?" Lucas asked getting off the van and Ashley followed him.

"There was a Cat!" Zac answered.

Vanessa got off.

"There was no cat." Vanessa said.

"But…." Zac continued.

"Wait a minute we've already been here before! It's like we're just running encircles." Ashley cried.

"Wait… Yeah Zac do you know which way?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes but I keep on following the map but why is it?" Zac called.

"Hey guys there's a house over there!" Monique cried and pointed the house.

"Let's ask some directions." Zac said and walked towards the house.

Everyone followed him.

"Hello?!" Lucas called out and was knocking at the door.

When Ashley pushed the door wide open it opens.

"Well that was easy." Ashley giggled at Lucas just kiss her cheeks.

"Looks like no one's home." Vanessa said.

Everyone entered.

When they reached the living room everyone sat down.

"Do you think no one lives here?" Corbin asked.

"I checked some cupboards and wardrobes all are empty." Lucas said.

"Maybe someone moved out." Monique said.

"Let's just make fire." Zac said reaching for some woods left in the fireplace.

When the fire was done, Monique sat beside Corbin , Zac bent his knees and sat while Vanessa" chin and two hands on his knees and Lucas was sitting and Ashley's head was placed on Lucas's lap.

There was thunderstorm.

"I'm scared." Ashley said sounding really afraid.

"Don't worry Hon I'm here." Lucas said and kissed her forehead.

" Well we can't reached the city in this big storm why don't we tell some horror stories that we can't get so bored." Zac said.

" You're so bad." Vanessa said with a bay tone.

"Hey not like we're afraid of anything okay let's start with Corbin what's your story?" Zac asked.

To be continued


	2. Mommy Love

"Have you ever heard the story of the genius and the basketball guy?" Corbin asked.

"No." Vanessa answered.

"Okay here it is…."

**The Story of the Genius and the basketball guy. Cast: Taylor and Chad.**

**Chad: Coach when will the game be held?**

**Coach Bolton: 2 weeks danthford.**

**Chad's POV**

**Why does coach hates me so much?**

**End of POV**

**After school Chad waited for Taylor his girlfriend.**

**Taylor: Hey Chad!**

**Chad: Taylor…**

**Taylor: What's the problem?**

**Chad: Nothing let's go.**

**Taylor: Hey wanna come in my house my mom's cooking and you need to eat.**

**Chad: Maybe….ok.**

**When Taylor went home she saw her mom lying on the floor.**

**Taylor: Mom!**

**Mom: Wha...What?**

**Taylor: What happened?**

**Mom: I was just cleaning then maybe I'm just tired that's all.**

**Taylor: My boyfriend's coming over and I want you to cook something special.**

**Mom: Okay.**

**That night Chad went in Taylor home.**

**Mom: Who's it!**

**When Tay's mom opened the door she was surprise to see Chad.**

**Mom: John! You're alive!**

**She hugged Chad.**

**Taylor: Mom? What are you doing with Chad?**

**Mom: Huh? (She pulled away)**

**Chad: Um… I'm Taylor's boyfriend.**

**Taylor: Why did you hug Chad?**

**Mom: Nothing I'm just happy for you that's all.**

**Taylor: Come in Chad.**

**When they went in the house.**

**Chad: Wow something smells good.**

**Mom: of course that for us Jo…Chad.**

**Chad: Thanks Mrs. McKessie.**

**Her mom smile seductively to Chad.**

**Taylor's POV**

**Is it just me or my mother smiled so weirdly to Chad?**

**End of POV.**

**The dinning table…**

**Taylor: Chad try some of this.**

**Taylor reached a chicken leg and put in his mouth.**

**Chad: Wow very yummy.**

**Mom: Try this Chad.**

**She took a spoon and put some soup. She reached it in to his mouth.**

**Chad: Mrs. Mckessie I can handle it. I want Taylor to do it.**

**Taylor smiled at her mom. She felt something weird about her mom Taylor never treats her past boyfriends like that.**

**Taylor and Chad flirted in front of Taylor's mom.**

**Mom: Enough of that!**

**Taylor: What's wrong?**

**Mom: Nothing.**

**Chad: Are you alright?**

**Taylor's mom smiled seductively to Chad.**

**Mom: I'm fine you're so concern about me.**

**Taylor: Mom…**

**Mom: he's really concern.**

**Chad: Mrs. McKessie I think you should rest.**

**Mom: Well just for you Jo...Chad**

**Taylor: it's getting late you should be better get going.**

**Chad: You're right. It's getting late.**

**Mom: I'll accompany you outside.**

**Taylor: Mom?**

**Mom: Tay you help me clean up.**

**Chad: Night Hon.**

**He kissed Taylor right on the lips.**

**Mrs. McKessie's smile faded.**

**When they went outside.**

**Mom: Nice having you here Chad,**

**Chad: It's a great pleasure.**

**Mom: Chad?**

**Chad: Yes?**

**Mom: Don't you recognize me?**

**Chad: Yes you're Taylor's mom right?**

**Mom: No someone else.**

**Chad: I'm sorry but no.**

**Mom: You will..**

**She leaned in and kissed Chad. Chad immediately pulled away.**

**Chad: What are you doing?!**

**Mom: I'm Tersely Mckessie! Don't you remember me John?!**

**Chad: What?! I'm not John! I'm Chad Mrs.Mckessie!**

**She hugged Chad tightly. Chad pulled away.**

**Chad: I'm sorry but I'm not the one!**

**Mom: You are I know you are.**

**Chad: I'm very sorry but I love your daughter not you.**

**Mom: That Bitch might have brain washed you!**

**Chad: Don't call her that!**

**She ran inside and Chad followed her.**

**Taylor: Wha…**

**Before she could speak Mrs.Mckessie started pulling her hair.**

**Taylor: Ouch! Ma!**

**Chad took her hand away.**

**Chad: Stop!**

**He started protecting Taylor.**

**Mom: Taylor you stole my love away!**

**Taylor: What are you talking about? You just met Chad tonight!**

**Mom: Stop lying! He's not Chad he's John. You just brain washed him!**

**Taylor: Mom stop being a lunatic!**

**Mom: I'm a lunatic! Ha! Maybe you're the one!**

**Taylor: What's happening Chad?**

**Mom: Don't you dare talk to him he's only mine!**

**Taylor: Mom he's Chad! And he's my boyfriend not yours!**

**Mom: You bitch! I love John!**

**Chad: Mrs.Mckessie I think you should calm down!**

**Taylor: Mom I think you need a doctor.**

**Mom: NO!**

**Before Mrs.Mckessie make a move. Taylor and Chad ran away form the kitchen door.**

**They were running fast as they could. But Mrs.Mckessie was so fast and pulled Taylor's hair again.**

**Chad: Let her go!**

**Mom: No I won't! You're only mine!**

**Chad fastly ran in the kitchen and took a knife.**

**Chad: you let her go if you don't I'll stab myself.**

**Mom: No! I'll let her go.**

**Taylor ran towards Chad.**

**She hugged Chad's waist tight really afraid.**

**Taylor: I'm sc… scared.**

**Chad: I'm here don't worry.**

**Mom: John let's be together and kill Taylor so no one can separate us.**

**Chad: I will never love you!**

**Mom: Taylor Chad's mine!**

**Taylor: No!**

**She took the knife that Chad's holding and stabbed Mrs.Mckessie in the heart.**

**Mom: John. Let's be together in Hell.**

**She took the knife form her heart and ran towards Chad (she was about to stab Chad)**

**Chad took the knife from her hand and stabbed her in the head.**

**Mom: No!!!!!!!**

**She lied dead on the ground.**

**Taylor cried.**

**Taylor: I'm sorry Mom. So sorry.**

**Chad: You okay?**

**Taylor: I'm Fine. Let's go home.**

**Chad: Okay.**

**They buried her body in the ground.**

**They took Chad's car and went in his house. But what if Mrs. Mckessie is sill alive and just living in the ground?**

**THE END**

"Wow that was tragic." Ashley said hugging Lucas.

"Yeah…" Corbin said.

"I like the part when Taylor stabbed her mom's back." Monique said.

"The only part was disgusting was Chad kissing Taylor's mom!" Vanessa said.

"Imagine your own mom in love with your own boyfriend." Zac said putting his arms around Vanessa.

"Now who's next?!" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it's still raining." Ashley said agreeing.

"My Turn!" Zac said.

To be continued..


	3. The necklace Part 1

"Make sure you don't scare me!" Vanessa said laughing.

"Very funny Ness." Zac said

"Go with it!" Corbin said.

**The Necklace Cast: Gabriella Montez Troy Bolton**

**It was a stormy night… A man with a dark leather jacket also riding his motorbike.**

**Troy's POV**

**It's a heavy rain 40 miles to Las Vegas maybe I'll find shelter.**

**End of POV**

**He saw a house with a light and decides to stay there.**

**Knock Knock!**

**A teenage girl opens the door.**

**Troy: Sorry I have bothered you it's raining heavily and I need a shelter.**

**The girl smiled.**

**Troy went inside the house.**

**Troy: I'm Troy Bolton**

**The girl didn't answer.**

**She picked a writing board and wrote.**

**_Sorry I can't talk. I'm Gabriella Montez._**

**Troy: I'm sorry Gabriella.**

**Let me show you your room. She wrote.**

**Troy was put in a large dark room.**

**Troy's PoV**

**Gabriella is a nice person.**

**End Of POV.**

**When he was sleeping he heard a scream.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**He thinks its Gabriella.**

**Troy's POV**

**No it can't be. She can't talk.**

**End of POV**

**HE went back to sleep.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Troy: My god! What was that?**

**Gabriella heard him.**

**_What is it?"_ She wrote**

**Troy: Did you hear the scream.**

**_What scream?_ She wrote**

**To be continued….**

**"What to be continued are you crazy?" Ashley asked him annoyed.**

**"It's kind of getting late I think we need to rest." Zac said.**

**"You're so bad." Vanessa said.**

**" C'mon it's really getting late give me a break." Zac said.**

**" Think we could stay here for some while?" Ashley asked.**

**" Well someone moved out maybe three days would be better." Zac answered her.**

**"Let's fall a sleep." Lucas said getting his folding bed.**

**" Okay." Zac answered doing the same.**

**Lucas and Ashley fell asleep.**

**Everyone did the same.**


End file.
